


YOUNG MISS (CHRONICLES OF JULES)

by Patty_Parker60



Series: THE SUBMISSION OF JULES KARR [1]
Category: Jules Karr (OC) - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BIG STRAP ON, F/F, FF strapon, Female Sodomy, Huge Strapon Cock, Jules get GUT-PUNCHED, Lesbian Anal, Lesbian Anal Fuck, Lesbian Anal Strap on, Lesbian Anal gaping, Lingerie, MILF, Riding JULES KARR'S ASS, Rough anal, Submissive Female, Voluptuous Female, Willing Submissive Jules, Young Female Domme/Older Sub Female, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Relationships: Jules Karr/OC Female (sub/dom)
Series: THE SUBMISSION OF JULES KARR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685893
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	YOUNG MISS (CHRONICLES OF JULES)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [bi_furious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [hydra23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydra23/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [nonosaves51](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonosaves51), [Leen1sakhnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen1sakhnini/gifts), [CainCasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainCasey/gifts).



Young Miss

ME: 52 years old Auburn Hair 36EE-32-42 Widow

Young Miss: Blonde Dot Com Millionaire

(I am A housekeeper for a quite wealthy (and young!) "dot com"

  
entrepreneur whom I'll call YOUNG MISS...I'm unsure of YM's

  
orientation, though I've never seen her with a Man, nor has

she ever brought one home. What I DO know is that Young

Miss is relentless in her desire to render my bowels into

chop suey at every opportunity, and as I'm required to

live on premises, those opportunities are MANY)...

I find myself again, as I have for the past fortnight,

crouched on hands and knees, my big breasts jouncing and

juddering freely beneath me as Young Miss ravishes me

anally with one of her many (one dozen plus!) faux rubber

phalluses. The one she wears this evening is about is about

12" long and VERY girthy, and she, as a lusty 21 year old, has

  
unbelievable stamina: most of our encounters last at least an

hour; on a few occasions one hour forty five. Young Miss'

most recent thrust is an especially DEEP one: I'm barely able

to stifle a groan...I've learned over these past two weeks that

the more I whimper or moan, the more such noises excite Young

  
Miss, spurring her to even more energetic 'rooting about' in

my beleaguered bottom. I've become quite accustomed to the

big "cocks" Young Miss favors; she has a half-dozen more

much longer and thicker than the current one; she's SO

  
THOUGHTFUL to deploy a smaller size (ha!) this evening, as

last night and this morning, a hearty FIFTEEN INCHER I'd

endured for a pair of two hour sessions.

Thus, the only sounds in the room, at least for now, are

the steady (and RAPID!) slap, slap, slap of Young Miss' strong,

muscular thighs against my big, soft, pillowy behind. Young

Miss enjoys watching my facial expressions as she buggers

me (there is a floor to ceiling mirror positioned at the foot

of my king-sized bed, specifically for this purpose.) That

current reflection is of a large-busted, big-rumped, 52 year

  
old widow, dressed in "slutty" lingerie (merry widow, stockings,

and heels): a few strands of the auburn tresses piled in a loose

bun atop my head have escaped and cover my eyes, and I'm

still able catch a glimpse of a sweaty, red-faced, wild-eyed

  
strumpet in the course of being buggered STUPID by a

stunningly beautiful, slim-bodied, devilishly grinning blonde

Goddess naked save for thigh high boots (BLACK LEATHER,

of course), a leather halter cradling her smallish bosoms,

and that ever-rampant BBSO (big black strap on) of hers...

Her hands clamp firmly upon my shoulders, her hips ceaselessly

looping, CEASELESSLY...GORING me as a bull would a hapless

bullfighter. My lust sizzles deep within me, much like the lava

within a volcano does. Then suddenly, her deep, skewering

thrusts come to a halt, and I whine in protest as she carefully

withdraws, which I very much appreciate (other "bottoms"

can attest that a quick, abrupt withdrawal is quite painful

oftentimes, due to the flange beneath the bell-end of the

cock or cock substitute catching upon one's inner sphincter

on its outward path). As is her wont, I find myself face to face

with her thick, glistening truncheon, and I know what she wants:

  
I part my red lips and accept her into my mouth. I fellate her

joyfully, allowing her to use my mouth as she has my rectum; 

the pace is a bit different, as we have been at it for wee over an

hour and a half and she is understandably beginning to tire.

One of the things I appreciate most about Young Miss

is the care she takes not to cause me needless discomfort

or injury, unlike some other Mistresses I've had. I am well

aware that this largess is partly genuine concern on her part,

partly 'don't wear out the merchandise', if you will...

My salary is quite generous (90k pounds yearly) and

my workload unchallenging; the most strenuous activity

of my day is to submit to Young Miss' un-quenchable lust

twice or thrice daily. I am unsure if I'm IN LOVE with

YOUNG Miss; I'm surely IN LUST with her.

(Young Miss has prevailed upon me to find another

'bottom' for her use; an older Woman of similar

proportions to my own...what a thoughtful gesture! This

will allow me a bit of respite, "this division of labor",

if you will: instead of having to bear the brunt of Young

Miss' near constant attentions, my poor aching bones

and joints (as well as my over-worked rectum) can do with

a lessening of the workload. I have begun my searches

and hope to have a suitable candidate for my

BEAUTIFUL YOUNG MISS...)


End file.
